The present invention relates to a night light lamp-shade, and more particularly to an associated lamp-shade which can be easily gotten united.
In prior art, there are many lamp-shades with different structures and a known structure of night light is shown in FIG. 1. The night light, as in FIG. 1, has a main body which connects with a light and has a pair of plug extended thereof for participating in a receptacle. The lamp-shape is consisted of a base, a front plate and two side plates, wherein the base has a semi-circular aperture for engaging with the neck of main body. The front plate and two side plates are welded together in their respective sides and then jointed with solder in their bottom on the sides of the said base. Another well known structure of night light is shown as in FIG. 2. It has separatedly front plate and both side plates wherein every plate has provided with a hole on its bottom. The seat of the known lamp-shade is formed a U-shaped base and mounted with respective flange having bolt hole thereof on each side. Then, the three plates are connected with the base by three screws.